Reaction
by patricia51
Summary: Takes place during "How Your Mother Met Me" Sometimes an unexpected reaction to a single moment will change the course of not just one life but a number of them. Not to be taken seriously. Tracy/Cindy.


Reaction by patricia51

(Takes place during "How Your Mother Met Me" Sometimes an unexpected reaction to a single moment will change the course of not just one life but a number of them. Not to be taken seriously. Tracy/Cindy.)

"Kids sometimes a completely unexpected action produces an equally surprising reaction and the effects of that one moment can change your life forever."

Tracy McConnell came out of the bathroom still brushing her teeth when she heard the door open and close. What was that all about? Then she saw it.

Her yellow umbrella! Her toothbrush still in her mouth she rushed over and picked it up to examine it. Yes it was hers. Where had it come from? She quickly finished brushing and rushed to Cindy's room to tell her about it. But when she got there she saw her roommate was sitting on her bed with a devastated expression and immediately she forgot all about the umbrella as she sat on the bed with her friend.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Cindy wasn't crying but looked like she wanted to do just that. "We broke up."

Tracy went immediately into best-friend-support-mode. "Oh well, I never liked him, and I never thought he deserved you, and I am sorry, I didn't know you were dating someone. Who was this?"

"He was the architecture professor. The one who taught Econ 305 by accident."

The smaller girl remembered that well. It was, after all, the day she and Cindy met, sitting side by side in that class.

"Oh. That guy?" She paused. "Why did you break up?" she asked.

Her roommate looked at her. "He's got a thing for you."

"WHAT? Yeah, what? He's what? How um, how could he have a thing for me? He's never even met me." she replied, confused, slightly indignant and more than a little curious.

Cindy sighed. "He didn't have to. Everything he saw of yours, he went crazy for."

Tracy shook her head. "You should've brought him to my room. Okay? He would've run screaming once he saw my calligraphy set, my coin collection, my chain-mail corset from the Renaissance Faire." She paused thoughtfully. "No, that's pretty cool."

"Come on, how could he NOT be in love with you?" Cindy said wistfully. "The way you fall asleep on the couch when you're doing the crossword."

"When did he see me fall asleep?" a baffled Tracy asked.

If Cindy heard her roommate's question she didn't let it stop or slow her down. The expression on her face grew increasingly dreamy as she continued.

"The way your hair smells... the way your eyes sparkle..." words failed the young woman and a sudden impulse took over. She leaned forward, cupped her roommate's face with her hands and kissed her.

Tracy's eyes widened. What was Cindy doing? Okay it was obvious WHAT she was doing. But why? Cindy never had given any hint before that she was gay or attracted to any other female much less her. She should stop this immediately.

All these thoughts flashed through her mind in an instant. She should stop it. She should. She...

Then her lips parted and she kissed Cindy back. The other girl's hair smelled so nice and her mouth was sweet to taste and her arms went around Cindy and pulled her to her. And Cindy dropped one hand and Tracy's bathrobe fell open and that same hand slipped inside to touch her bare heated skin. She found herself unfastening Cindy's blouse and then her slacks and the pair fell back onto the bed with no thoughts or architecture professors or anyone else in the world besides each other.

"So you see kids, if I hadn't given in to that impulse and Tracy hadn't reacted the way she did our lives would have been completely different. We would have never realized how much we loved each other and you wouldn't have two mothers and be the end result of years trying to conceive before I was able to have you Penny and Tracy you Luke.

(The End)

(Let me make it clear that I LOVE Tracy and Ted together. I have rarely picked up on such chemistry as I felt between Josh and Cristin. They were perfect together and I hated that they had Tracy die when all I wanted was the two of them to live happily ever after forever but sometimes I just can't resist an evil impulse or two.)


End file.
